


In Holy Spaces

by twenty_one_jalex



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Mormonism, One Shot, Ryden, Smut, this is a big ol sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let brotherly love continue. Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares” - Hebrews 13:1–2</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Holy Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up explicit gay porn between my two fave beans. i'm probably going to hell now but whatevs so don't let the bible verse fool you. it just spoke to me aka this whole thing is SUPER SACRILEGIOUS AND LIKE IF IT HAPPENED IRL I WOULD PROBABLY BE SMITED.
> 
> also i'm not too well versed on Mormonism but from what i can tell it's semi similar to services in my old Irish Catholic church so i'm wingin' it. you can't expect fucking in a church to be 100% accurate to detail, you can just expect average smut from me.

"Oh God, the eternal Father. We ask thee in the name of thy son, Jesus Christ, to bless and sanctify this bread to the souls of all those who partake of it," the Bishop announced to the crowd, holding a loaf in front of him. 

Brendon sighed loudly, and was immediately given a jab in the ribs from his mother who gave him a stern look. The minute she directed her attention back to the front, he made a face at her and slumped back in the uncomfortable wooden pew. He scanned the rows around him looking for anyone that would be worth talking to during the priesthood meeting until his eyes landed on his best friend, Ryan, and he smirked.

Ryan was nowhere near as formal looking as he was. His hair hung in loose curls and was getting long again, the back appearing not brushed completely and his jacket was wrinkled across his shoulders. Brendon pursed his lips and let out a low whistle that his parents didn't seem to notice, or they'd ignored, but Ryan slowly turned his head towards Brendon and locked eyes, both of their smiles growing wide.

The boys had been closer than just friends since puberty. Ryan had been new to the church and incredibly shy, but their bishop had introduced the boys and they had been attached at the hips ever since. And within the past year the lips. They had barely gotten any time completely alone, as they both had siblings and strict parents. Brendon's parents had never liked Ryan and always indirectly accused him of being _feminine_ out of all adjectives. Brendon had known they were implying he was gay, but the joke had been on them since Brendon had discovered his sexuality by 14 years.

Sacrament droned on and seemed to blur into the rest of the service as the boys made subtle gestures or glances at each other to pass the time. Ryan's mother had noticed and Brendon watched as she angrily whispered under her breath towards her son and pointed at the bishop. A few other people had began glancing over at the Ross family with judgment on their faces. The bishop's voice brought them both back to attention as he left them with a last verse before dismissing them to their priesthood meeting. Immediately, Ryan found Brendon at his side, the two walking a bit close for boys their age which a couple adults speculated on in hushed tones.

"So about that brotherly love," Brendon giggled under his breath and met eye contact with him. Ryan glanced towards the stairwell and back, sending him a subtle wink. At that, Brendon's eyes widened. The two had made out and Brendon had given him a blowjob before, but normally they couldn't get anywhere past that before someone had almost discovered them.

"Do you think anyone would notice us missing?" Ryan whispered, his eyes shifting around nervously to see if anyone was watching them. He looked at Brendon and noticed the nervousness in his expression. "Hey, you don't have to. I just figure we're already going to hell for being gay, we may as well arrive a legend for fucking in a Mormon church." At that, Brendon laughed louder than he intended and covered his mouth, earning a glare from an older couple. He searched Ryan's face for any uncertainty but found the boy looked more confident than ever and gave him a short nod.

With that, Ryan slipped off towards the stairs his heart racing. Brendon went to follow but his dad grabbed his arm harshly and spun him around. His expression told Brendon that he wasn't happy at all but Brendon gave him a pathetic smile.

"Where do you think you're off to?" Mr. Urie whispered loudly.

"I'll go to the priesthood meeting in a minute, I just have to go to the bathroom," he lied easily, maintaining eye-contact.

"Where's the Ross kid?"

Brendon swallowed hard. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure he's already at priesthood meeting," he said in a smaller voice but continued to look his father directly to help the lie along.

After glaring at his son a bit longer, Mr. Urie let go of Brendon's arm but pointed at him sternly, "You make sure that Ross kid doesn't get you mixed up." He nodded and quickly scurried off towards the stairwell, hoping to God, well to Lucifer at this point, that no one was watching him leave.

He ran halfway up the stairs before Ryan popped his head over the spiral railing above him and told him to hurry along. The two sprinted up the stairs, undoing their coat buttons and loosening ties. Eventually they reached the top of the stairs and Ryan tried all of the doors finding them locked. He frowned but took off his tie clip and pushed it into one of the locks, which to Brendon's surprise opened easily. They both rushed inside and just stood there panting and staring at each other, both of their faces burning deep red for a few moments.

Brendon smiled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact but strode towards Ryan so their bodies were pressed together against the door. He put one hand on the back of Ryan's neck and pulled the slightly taller boy down, their lips pressing together. 

Their kiss began slow and chaste, but once Ryan bucked his hips slightly and made contact with the other boy's, it quickly turned into a passionate motion with that movement. The kiss deepened quickly, Ryan opening his mouth and entangling their tongues. Brendon broke the kiss briefly for air, the taller boy's jaw moving forwards, needy for the contact to continue. They gazed at each other, catching their breath for a moment before Ryan grasped onto Brendon's tie and pulled him back into the kiss roughly. Whatever fluidity and harmony that was left, was now gone and turned into a desperate and hungry feeling, their lips not quite matching up completely. Hands roamed over each other, pulling and grasping at clothes and hair, nails trailing over skin and sometimes digging in.

Brendon's lips started moving onto the taller's neck, nipping lightly but not to leave a mark. His hands unsteady and nervous as he loosened Ryan's tie and started undoing his buttons, trailing his mouth down his chest. Once Brendon's shaking hands reached his slacks, he looked back up to Ryan for reassurance. In response, Ryan shrugged off his shirt and pulled his tie off as he thrust his hips towards Brendon's.

Slowly, the younger dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Ryan's hips, leaning forwards and mouthing his length through the fabric and outlining it with his tongue. He continued to softly tease the boy, who was emitting soft moans and biting his tongue, with his hands balled up behind his back, trying not to be too loud in case anyone was on that level as well. When Brendon finally pulled the material away, his jaw dropped a bit as he took in the size of it. He leaned forwards and let the tip touch his lips, staring back up at the taller boy.

"I know it's pretty, but it isn't gonna suck itself," Ryan teased with a smug look on his face. However the minute that Brendon's full lips wrapped around his warm member, the cocky smirk was immediately wiped away by a wave of ecstasy. He tipped his head back against the door and let a hand wander, allowing his fingers to entwine themselves in Brendon's hair and gently guide him. Brendon tried to keep up with the pressure on the back of his head, but found his eyes watering. He continued to go deeper until the grip tightened in his hair, pushing him all the way down. His nose was firmly nestled into Ryan's trimmed pubic hairs as he gagged, the tip pressing against the back of his throat. Ryan held him in place for a few seconds before letting go, allowing Brendon to reel back and gasp for air.

Ryan grasped his length as he took in the sight in front of him, slowly pumping himself. Brendon was sat on his legs, panting, narrow strings of drool hanging from his lips and chin. His cheeks were wet from his watery eyes and his lips were swollen. There wasn't much more he could do to look anymore ruined than he did in that moment aside from if he had been wearing makeup and that'd stained his cheeks. Ryan knelt in front of him and lightly dragged his fingertips over Brendon's chest, pushing his undone shirt off.

"Take off your pants, we need to find something if you really want to go all the way before someone comes looking for us," Ryan directed and crawled over to the heavy cupboards. He let out a giggle as he reached into the first shelf and extracted a bottle of holy oil. 

Brendon covered his mouth when he saw what was in his friend's hand, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Is that the blessed oil for anointment?" He asked nervously.

Ryan only nodded in response and crawled back over, but took his time straddling him. The two slowly laid down together, mouths ghosting each other. It was quiet except for their shallow breaths filling the room and the occasional sound of a kiss being placed on skin. They were moving as one, skin to skin, learning each other's bodies in the most intimate way possible. Ryan placed his hands on Brendon's chest and pushed himself up so he was straddling his lower legs, both of them gasping a bit as their cocks brushed against each other. Brendon watched the boy in awe, appreciating how the sun highlighted him from behind like he was his own personal angel. As Ryan stroked Brendon's length, coating it with the oil, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Brendon's lips.

The boy smiled and leaned back, watching as Ryan took a deep breath and slowly pressed a couple of oiled fingers inside of himself. He winced in pain a bit, rolling his body and fucking himself on the digits. Brendon had to hold himself back from cumming just watching the boy writhe around on his own fingers, his face changing from a cringe to bliss whenever he'd curl his fingers just right or sit back down right and hit that perfect spot inside of himself. It was like art to the younger boy, watching his childhood best friend, half-illuminated and absolutely in bliss as he performed for and with him in all of their sexual impurities and fantasies, in the holiest place they could be together.

Brendon pulled Ryan forwards and attached his lips to the older's neck, flicking his tongue against his jawline. "Shall we sin?" Brendon whispered into his ear, a breathy giggle escaping his lips.

The boys looked at each other, dumb smiles plastered on both of their faces and began giggling. Ryan sat up a bit and guided Brendon's length into him as he slowly lowered himself down. He leaned forwards and kissed Brendon desperately, cringing at the thickness in comparison to his fingers. Brendon raked his hands through Ryan's hair, moaning softly as he kissed him back with the same emotion of neediness.

He detached from Ryan's lips and pulled back, "Are you okay?" Brendon asked, leaning in and placing butterfly kisses on his cheek as they held onto each other. After a few moments of rolling his hips around, Ryan nodded and allowed Brendon to thrust up into him as he pushed further down, letting out a loud girlish moan. They moved in sync easily, Brendon concentrating on the feeling and breathing heavily while Ryan let out all different pitches of moans. He leaned back just as Brendon pushed his hips down abruptly and let out a stunted shriek, his eyes fluttering.

"Fuck, do that again," Ryan begged in a breathy voice, rolling his hips around in anticipation. Brendon slammed him down a bit harder, causing a string of curses to come from Ryan.

"I don't know how much, ah fuck, longer I can, fuck! Last!" Brendon moaned as Ryan continued to ride him as hard as he could. He grasped ahold of Ryan's length and began pumping him, leaning on his one elbow. The familiar pit of warmth began building in his stomach as he watched his partner's facial expressions. Ryan had his head thrown back, eyes closed, and continued to swear under his breath every time he slammed down onto Brendon. "Oh, sh-," Brendon began to warn but just as he began to cum, he heard the door open but was too involved in his current orgasm to look.

"What in God's name?" A voice came from the doorway. Ryan turned his head to see one of the older boys, Dallon, from their priesthood group standing in the door going through many different emotions, but just as he dropped down, his own orgasm escaped and covered both boys with the sticky liquid.

Ryan looked between the shocked Dallon and a very dopey looking Brendon a few times before covering his mouth to stifle a giggle. He cocked his head towards Dallon and smirked. "Be not forgetful to entertain strangers," he stated and looked back at Brendon.

"Hebrews 13:1-2," Brendon finished with a slurred tone, still affected by his orgasm's high. Dallon turned and began down the stairs, almost tripping and shaking. "We should probably go face whatever murder party is waiting for us," he slowly stated, squinting at Ryan with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Probably," Ryan agreed. The two pulled on their slacks and shirts, throwing their jackets and ties over their arms and slowly made their way down. At the bottom, Mr. Urie and the Bishop were waiting with disgusted and angry expressions.

People were staring at the boys with mortified expressions, some whispering, others not caring if the two heard their words. It was apparent that Dallon had made a scene out of it and it was not an event that would be passed off as a private affair or casually in any which way shape or form. Mr. Urie stepped forwards, towering over his son. "What did you do with that sinful boy?" He barked.

Brendon lolled his head sideways a bit, a dumb smirk still apparent, but no shame in sight. He gazed back at Ryan and smiled. "I dropped to my knees in front of him and took him into my mouth like it was Sacrament, and I worshiped him as if it my life depended on it," he said loudly for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

Ryan stepped forwards and grabbed Brendon's hand, walking towards the entryway but stopped and turned back, matching Brendon's smirk, "Let brotherly love continue."


End file.
